La primera vez de Ikki NC17
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Yaoi. El Santo no tan santo de Virgo y una noche que Ikki jamás olvidará


El templo de Virgo, un lugar común y aburrido para el caballero de esa casa. Era demasiado tranquila su vida, hacía años que no estaba con nadie. Si, con veinte años y parecía un monje. Y no porque no fuera atractivo, es más, es uno de los más hermosos entre los doce. La verdad que nunca se había preguntado por qué carajo tenía que estar todos y cada uno de los días del resto de su vida custodiando un lugar que era tan calmo que solo la brisa pasaba de vez en cuando. "Órdenes de la bruja" pensó mientras bebía café sentado en su sillón. "El día que se me de la oportunidad la mandaré a los seis infiernos juntos".

Cuando terminó su café, se paró y se dirigió a su habitación. Aún no se había puesto su armadura, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo. Se quitó el pijama y buscó en su armario algo bello para ponerse. Con un Jean y una camisa ajustada entreabierta parecía un galán de Hollywood. Se volvió hasta el baño y cepilló su largo, dorado y sedoso cabello. No necesitaba ni la planchita para el pelo. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos, resaltando sus finas facciones. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento de que algo pasaría ese día, así que decidió ponerse aún más lindo y sentarse en su altar a meditar como todos los días.

En otro rincón del santuario, un niño con una mochila en sus hombros subía las escaleras principales. No tendría más de quince años, pero estaba completamente solo. Parecía un turista, aún así no mostraba ningún rasgo de felicidad. Su mirada azul estaba baja, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y caminaba pausadamente. El viento arremolinaba sus cabellos azules mientras avanzaba. Estaba tan distraído que no pudo prevenir que había una presencia que lo esperaba. Al terminar de subir las escaleras, se dio cuenta, además no era uno sino muchos que parecían querer pelear con él.

_¡Oye tú! De aquí en adelante no puedes pasar –dijo uno de esos hombres.

_Yo voy a pasar y ninguno de ustedes va a impedírmelo.

_¿Ah si? Pues entonces tendrás que pelear con todos al mismo tiempo.

El chico pensó que esto sería muy sencillo ya que él también es caballero, uno de los más poderosos de su clase. Se preparó para atacarlos también pero algo lo detuvo. Uno de ellos estaba tras él y le había disparado con un arma en el hombro derecho. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo así le pasaría en Grecia. Cayó arrodillado del dolor y la sangre que estaba perdiendo. En ese momento, esos soldados del demonio se acercaron hacia él rodeándolo y burlándose. Comenzaron a patearlo todos a la vez. Esto era humillante, que alguien como él fuera derrotado por simples lacayos dolía más que los golpes que estos le propiciaban. Cuando lo vieron desmayado, todo golpeado y sangrando, lo dejaron ahí tirado y se fueron entre risas y murmullos. El pobre pequeño que solo quería descansar, terminó golpeado e inconsciente, cerca de la muerte. Por suerte la hemorragia había cesado, pero esta vez estaba completamente solo.

En su templo, el rubio ya no daba más de esperar que algo ocurriese en su aburrida vida. Se cansó de meditar, se levantó y se decidió a ir a buscar a su amigo, el caballero de la primera casa, para charlar un rato. En el camino se percató de que ningún santo se encontraba en su templo. "Estos imbéciles se fueron de parranda y no fueron capaces de avisarme… ¿Será que soy tan aburrido?". Al llegar a la primera casa, al igual que en las otras, se dio cuenta de que tampoco había nadie.

_¡Mu! ¡Mu! –empezó a gritar.

Aún así no recibió respuestas de ningún tipo. Le dio mucha bronca que salieran sin siquiera avisarle. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del templo y vio una figura que yacía en el piso en un charco de sangre. Se preocupó y corrió hacia allá. Al llegar, vio que era un pequeño al que lo habían herido gravemente y necesitaba ayuda. Corrió unos cabellos de su rostro, el que se le hizo muy familiar. De pronto, en el cielo logró ver unos relámpagos que lo iluminaron todo, seguramente estaba por llover y no podía dejar allí al pobre niño. Lo cargó entre sus brazos y caminó hacia su casa junto con él. Mientras subían por las escaleras del segundo templo, el peliazul logró abrir levemente sus ojos. Aunque su vista estaba nublada, logró reconocer a aquel hombre.

_Sha…ka –dijo en un susurro.

_Sh… no te esfuerces –le contestó en mayor, confirmando sus sospechas.

Al salir de la segunda casa, empezó a llover torrencialmente. Shaka no sabía como cubrir al pequeño para que no se mojase, pero no encontraba la manera. Decidió apresurar su paso para llegar lo antes posible. El peliazul seguía inconsciente, mientras el rubio estaba desesperado por llegar porque temía por su vida. Por fin llegaron, un alivio para el mayor. Entró, quitándose los zapatos y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Lo acostó suavemente en su cama mientras lo observaba. Tenía una herida de bala en el hombro derecho y debía quitársela. Con la ayuda de su cálido cosmos, pudo sacar la bala casi sin que él lo sintiera. Buscó vendas en sus cajones para detener la hemorragia.

No le importaba ni que su ropa, ni que sus sábanas se mancharan de sangre, no podía dejarlo morir. Tuvo que quitarle la vestimenta hasta dejarlo solo con su ropa interior para curarlo. Cuando supo que ya se encontraba bien, decidió cambiarse de ropa porque la suya estaba toda mojada y manchada. "Ya sé quién es este niño… lo estuve buscando durante todo este tiempo…" pensaba mientras desenredaba sus largos y dorados cabellos.

Cuando terminó decidió acercarse a él a ver como seguía. Sus heridas ya no sangraban, aún así estaba inconsciente. Era extraño, pero se veía tan sexy así, su cuerpo bronceado, sus cabellos arremolinados por el viento. Parecía un niño indefenso e inocente, cosa que había demostrado no serlo. Shaka no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo. Acarició su rostro, despejándolo de sus azules cabellos húmedos. Bajó su mano por su torso lentamente, haciendo que el pequeño soltara pequeños suspiros. Al llegar a sus boxers se detuvo. "¿Estoy yendo demasiado lejos?". Igualmente pasó de forma sutil su mano por esa zona. Un suave suspiro salió de los labios del peliazul. Esto lo motivó para seguir, apretó suavemente su miembro, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos.

_¿D… dónde estoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítame las manos de encima!

Intentó levantarse pero el dolor se apoderó de él, haciéndolo desistir.

_Tranquilo. No te esfuerces. Estabas golpeado e inconsciente en la puerta del santuario –acariciando su rostro- Ya me debes varias… Ikki.

Sentir esas suaves manos hizo sonrojar al menor. Ya se conocían de batallas anteriores…

_Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, pero yo no te debo nada.

_¿Ah no? ¿Y la vez que me derrotaste en la batalla de las doce casas? ¿Y cuando me sacrifique para cuidar de la bruja, para que ustedes no tuvieran que hacerlo? ¿Y lo de hace un rato? Podría haberte dejado morir…

_Entonces lo hubieses hecho. Me largo de aquí.

Ikki se levantó de la cama con dificultad y caminó hasta la sala. Allí se dejó caer contra la pared, no podía caminar demasiado en ese estado. Shaka vino caminando hacia él con una sonrisa. Puso sus brazos a los lados del chico, aprisionándolo contra la pared, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_¿Por qué huyes de mí? Podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos.

_Déjame en paz, Shaka –mirando hacia otro lado mientras seguía sonrojado.

_Mírame –volteando su rostro para que pudiese mirarlo- mírame Ikki, y dime que no quieres que continúe.

El rubio acercó sus labios a los del chico y con su lengua lamió esa boca con deseo. Lo aprisionó con su cuerpo contra la pared, quedando con una rodilla entre las piernas del chico. Empezó a moverse apretando su miembro, haciéndolo estremecer de placer. Shaka sonreía al ver la expresión en su cara, sus rosadas mejillas, los suspiros que daban en su cuello, lo excitaba verlo de esa forma, como nadie lo conocía. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo y sacármelo de encima? ¿Por qué… me siento como nunca antes?" se dijo Ikki, mientras se dejaba estimular por el rubio.

_¿Lo ves? Te gusta… si, yo sé que te encanta… -le susurró en el oído.

_¿Qué sabes tu? Si yo no te he dicho que continúes.

El guardián de la novena casa volvió a tomar al caballero de bronce entre sus brazos, mientras éste se resistía. Lo arrojó en la cama y se colocó encima de él.

_¡Ya déjame ir, Shaka!

_No te dejaré ir así… parece que tu cuerpo reclama atención.

El caballero dorado notó la excitación del peliazul. Comenzó a bajar la única prenda que cubría el fornido cuerpo del joven. Ikki quería oponer resistencia, pero era inútil, estaba demasiado herido como para hacerlo. Terminó de desnudarlo, haciendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran aún más. El rubio acercó su rostro a la entrepierna del menor y comenzó a lamer su miembro erguido. El fénix se aferraba a las sábanas con sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior. Al mirarlo disfrutar de esa sensación, el joven dorado introdujo el miembro del pequeño en su boca, succionándolo intensamente, haciéndolo gemir de placer. No lo iba a dejar escapar hasta que no derramara la última gota de su esencia en su boca.

_Ahh… Shaka… yo… -con la voz entrecortada.

Cuando esto ocurrió, no le costó demasiado tragar el líquido blancuzco proveniente de su pequeño amante. El rubio volvió a subir su rostro hacia Ikki, esta vez propiciándole un apasionado beso en los labios. Él ya no se resistía, solo se dejaba hacer por el hermoso caballero que alguna vez fue su oponente. Correspondió ese beso de igual manera, con la misma pasión y deseo. Las manos del menor recorrían la espalda de su amante, acariciando sus dorados cabellos. El santo de virgo se sentía tan excitado por el pequeño bronceado que quería poseerlo en ese mismo instante.

Ikki empezó a desabrochar su camisa y a quitarle los pantalones tímidamente, para que así quedase igual que él. Con su ayuda, el joven terminó desnudándose, dejando ver la hermosura de su cuerpo de dios griego y su piel tan blanca y suave como la seda.

_Dímelo –mientras lo tenía debajo de él.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga?

_Que te haga mío, Ikki. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

_No lo haré.

Como era de esperarse, el fénix jamás le diría algo así. El rubio lo tomó de sus cabellos no muy amablemente, obligándolo a levantarse. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y le dijo al oído:

_Vamos, silo –lamiendo y mordisqueado su oreja- sino lo haces tendré que castigarte.

_¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –desafiándolo.

_Mmm… te mostraré…

En un rápido movimiento logró ponerlo de espaldas, mientras continuaba encima de él. Le tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás, con lo que el chico gritó.

_¿Aún quieres saber como será el castigo?

_Haz lo que quieras, nunca te lo diré.

Eso fue lo peor que pudo haberle dicho al caballero dorado de virgo. En la posición en la que estaban, introdujo bruscamente sus dedos en la entrada del peliazul, provocándole un gran dolor. Cuando comenzó a moverlos en su interior, el joven bronceado no pudo evitar gritar de dolor.

_Si no lo dices no tendré piedad.

_¡Arg! ¡Está bien! ¡Hazme tuyo!

_Te faltó una cosa…

_Hazme tuyo, Shaka –algo molesto.

_Más fuerte –con una sonrisita lujuriosa.

_¡Hazme tuyo, Shaka! ¡Maldita sea!

_Mjmjmjmj… eres así hasta en la cama, Ikki… ya mismo cumpliré tus deseos.

Y por fin soltó sus cabellos. El caballero dorado comenzó a besar la espalda del pequeño, que se sentía más aliviado. Mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente, empezó a penetrarlo despacio, con cuidado. El chico sintió un poco de dolor, por lo que volvió a aferrarse a las sábanas. Shaka se movía lentamente en él, no quería lastimarlo, por eso debía hacer el mayor esfuerzo por controlarse.

_Eres virgen, ¿Verdad?

Ikki solo asintió con la cabeza.

_No te preocupes mi amor, ya verás que te gustará.

El joven rubio aumentaba las embestidas de a poco. El dolor del menor estaba desapareciendo, para así convertirse en puro placer. El mayor notó que al miembro de su amante le hacía falta un poco de atención. Con su mano empezó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Eso fue maravilloso, todas las sensaciones que vivieron ese día… Mientras la lluvia caía, ambos se demostraban su amor, su pasión, su deseo. Se amaron con locura y salvajismo. La inolvidable primera vez de Ikki.

En el momento de mayor éxtasis, ambos ahogaron un profundo grito de pasión. El último orgasmo de aquel acto de amor lo vivieron juntos. Shaka se vació en el interior de su pequeño y éste en su mano. Los dos quedaron exhaustos, acostados a un lado y al otro de la cama. Después de unos momentos, el joven dorado comenzó a mirarlo sin decir nada. El peliazul solo miraba el techo, parecía como si no hubiera pasado "nada importante" en su vida. Al ver lo frío y distante que se encontraba, el rubio se preocupó un poco. Se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

_¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal o te duelen las heridas?

_No… no es nada –apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su chico.

_Ikki, ya nos conocemos bien. Si te hice daño, en verdad… lo siento.

_...Lo que pasa es que… -dando un suspiro- Me gustó… me gustó mucho. Me siento extraño.

Shaka rió ante el comentario, era tan inocente en realidad.

_¡No te rías!

_Ajajá. Lo siento, es que eres tan hermoso… tan pequeño e inocente. Tu yo real no es el mismo que el del guerrero (al estilo Shaka). Eres tan tierno Ikki-Kun –apretándolo tiernamente contra él.

_¡Eso no es cierto! –Sonrojándose- ¡Y no me llames Ikki-Kun! –tratando de zafarse de sus fuertes brazos.

_Si, si. Eres mío y de nadie más, Ikki-Kun ^^

_¡Suéltame! Si, el más cercano a Dios… ¡Lo único que eres es un pervertido!

_¿Quieres otro castigo?

_...

_¡Te quiero mi Ikki-Kun!

_¡No soy tuyo!

_¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

_¡No lo digas!

Así, estos dos enamorados siguieron discutiendo hasta el cansancio por cosas sin sentido. Una hermosa parejita se había formado. Con la primera vez de Ikki se acabó el aburrimiento en el santuario para el santo (no tan santo), Shaka de Virgo.

**Fin**


End file.
